pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Coin (PG3D)
The Coin is the in-game currency in the Pixel Gun 3D. It is used to purchase weapons, armor, potions, skins, and other accessories. Appearance Coins are yellow circle-shaped objects that have black rings in the middle. They kinda look like coins in the Super Mario series. Use Coins are useful for many things, such as buying weapons, upgrades, and skins. Since the 9.0.0 update, they are no longer the only form of currency in the game, the other being Gems. Obtaining There are several ways to obtain coins: *The first time a level is beaten, a player can gain 1-3 coins depending on the difficulty (easy, medium or hard). This has been patched as of 8.0.0. *In every wave in survival, or in every 10,000 points. Additionally there are some mobs in the levels that will grant you from 100 coins if you kill them. However, this varies for each level and mob. *Every time you level up, you get a varying amount of coins (the higher the level, the higher the coins earned).The amount of coins obtainable after leveling up has been reduced as of 8.0.0. *You can also find them hidden throughout levels, but this only works once a stage, so farming them is impossible. *When finishing a campaign world for the first time you will earn 15 coins. *Winning a multiplayer match also gives you coins, the payout can range from 2-10 coins in deathmatch and team battle (depending on how high the kill limit is in the server), and 2-10 coins in time survival. *Lastly, you can buy them with real life money. Higher amounts of coins means higher amounts of money used. *In pc version, it gains x1000 coins per gaining, for example, you get 1 coins in mobile, but in pc, you get 1000 coins, but the gun prize is also x1000, too. Photo-2 copy 6.png|The coin bar that shows the amount of coins you have Pixel gun crazy money.jpg|The look of the coins shop before update 9.0.0. 9.0.0_shop_coins.jpg|The current look of the shop, with coins and gems. Coinsale.jpeg|Every weekend (From Friday-Sunday), there are limited sales. Coins.jpg|The daily coins Hidden Coin Sky Island.jpg|An example of a hidden coin in a level Trivia *Since the Christmas update, they are much harder to collect. For example, before if you won on Death Match, you would get 10 coins. Now, you would get 1. *Many other games use coin sprites like this, such as the Mario Series. *There was also a glitch in a early version where you could kill yourself in campaign (previously survival) and get 1 coin. Also, although it does not work anymore, you could turn off the Wi-Fi, change the internal clock so that you add one day, and go back to the game and refresh the title page to get free coins without waiting 24 hours. *There are some tips and tricks to get coins fast in this wiki. Check out Tutorials Category for more. *The amount of coins earned in a deathmatch is determined by how many kills it take to win. A example would be getting ten coins in winning a fifty kill limit lobby while you would only get two coins in winning a ten kill lobby. Category:Pick-Up Category:Currency